Mouth
by Lady Anatui
Summary: SEQUEL NOW UP! Stef/Mouth. Mouth tries to convince Stef that he's called "Mouth" for a different reason than what she thinks, and she has a hard time believing him.


Mouth

Stef couldn't quite recall why she had even come in the first place. Andy always wanted to go over to the Walshes' house now that she and Brand were dating, and for some reason, Stef always let her drag her along. She didn't really mind spending time with the Goonies anymore. She mostly felt it demeaning to have to wait downstairs while Andy and Brand were making out in his bedroom. She didn't understand how Mrs. Walsh could put up with it either.

To be honest, Andy had really been bugging her lately. All she ever really thought about or talked about was Brand, who wasn't even that attractive in either appearance or personality by Stef's standards. He and Andy seemed to be perfect for each other, though, so everything was fine on that front.

Meanwhile, Stef was stuck downstairs with the four most uncool freshmen in Astoria. Mostly they were just the biggest dorks she had ever met in her entire life. She had to give them credit for their creativity, though, and they were rather amusing. She actually enjoyed spending time with them now, as long as she wasn't expected to participate in whatever silly, little games they were playing.

"Oh, then why do they call you 'Mouth'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

Mikey, Data, and Chunk had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat, inevitably leaving her alone in the living room with Mouth, who, despite their being on much better terms, did not seem to understand that she still wasn't particularly fond of him. Sure, they got along much better than they had before, but the tension was ever-present.

He grinned at her as he leaned forward, cutting the distance between them by half. "Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked, as if it were some big secret.

She rolled her eyes and huffed in response. "You give yourself far too much credit, Mouth," she said snidely. It's not as if that were a surprise, though, because he always did. It was all part of his 'charm.'

Eyebrow quirked, he leaned even closer, curious. "And you would know this how?" he asked.

For a moment, she simply stared at him in disbelief until, at long last, she said, "Oh please. I've known you for I don't know how long, Mouth. I think I—of _all_ people—can tell when you're full of crap. And that's the reason you're called 'Mouth,' whether you admit it or not."

She had always been able to call his bluff, though, so it was no surprise when he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "All right, fine, I admit it." He let her think she had won for a moment before adding, "But that's not the only reason."

Genuinely curious now, Stef repositioned herself a little closer to him. "What's the other reason?" she snapped, rolling her eyes again to cover up her interest.

"You want to know?" He looked impressed.

She nodded.

"You _really_ want to know?" he asked again, a smirk forming on his lips. This didn't worry her, though, because it happened so often. His smirks rarely meant anything.

Her frustration, however, was growing, and at this repetition of a question she had already responded to, she snapped, "Yes, now quit with the leading up to it and fucking tell me already!"

She was startled and confused beyond belief when he closed the small gap between them and pressed his mouth to hers. She had no idea what to do, and by the time her eyes finally fluttered shut and she realized what was happening, he was already pulling away. For a moment, she just sat there, her eyes shut, trying to think.

She knew he was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, trying to judge her reaction, but honestly she didn't have a response for him just yet. She was at a loss for words.

Tentatively, she stuck out her tongue and licked her lips. She could taste him there, and she was immediately surprised that she recognized his flavor. Oddly enough, she realized that she would have known it was him even if she hadn't known that he was the one that had kissed her. Just from his flavor.

Still trying to make up her mind as to how she felt about the situation, she let out a long sigh.

Her eyes were still shut when she felt his hand come up to cup her face, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her again, harder and needier this time. Despite herself, she welcomed this new turn of events wholly and responded with fervor, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance and snaking her arms around his neck to pull him closer, which inevitably resulted in his toppling over on top of her, pushing her down across the couch.

With his body flush against hers, she was immediately reminded that she was now a senior in high school and he was only a freshman. They were three years apart, and he had yet to fully mature. But then again, with his body flush against hers, she could barely think anything beyond which part of that body she wanted to touch the most.

He apparently had the same thought in mind as his hands came together at her collar and began unbuttoning her shirt. Removing it, though, proved difficult with her on the bottom, and she was forced to sit up to give him the room to push it off her shoulders and down her arms. His fingers spread out across her bare skin, and he broke the kiss at last to trail down along her jaw and neck, choosing a spot on her collar bone to suck and nip.

She slid her hands down his back, frustrated by his t-shirt's being in the way, slowly counting the vertebra along his spine to keep from making too much noise. As a hickey began to form beneath his ministrations, she wondered what Brand and Mikey would think if they knew the two of them were making out on the family couch.

As one of his hands slipped around to unhook her bra and he moved his mouth further downward to the uncovered top of her right breast, she let out a long-repressed moan, digging her nails into his back.

A glass dropped to the floor and broke. Soda spilled everywhere.

"Oh my God!" shouted Chunk, his mouth full of sandwich.

Surprised, Mouth pulled away, and as he did so, she was desperately thankful that he hadn't quite undone the snaps of her bra yet. Glancing around at the other three younger Goonies standing in the middle of the living room, she snatched up her shirt and pulled it back on, not wanting any of them to see her.

The three boys were frozen, eyes wide, still holding the food they had retrieved from the kitchen, barely able to believe the scene before them. Data tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. And for once in his life, Mouth didn't seem to have anything to say either.

Stef, on the other hand, stood up off the couch, leaving a rumbled Mouth in her wake, and began to button up her shirt. "Well," she said, trying to compose herself, even with his saliva on her chest still glistening in the light, "I think I should be going. Tell Andy that, um, I have to study for that big Trig exam on Monday."

Glancing between the boy still on the couch and her way out, she hesitated. One last time, she decided, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a deep, chaste kiss, and he responded wholeheartedly. When at last she pulled away, she smiled down at him before turning to the door, desperately in hurry to get away. "I'll see you guys later," she called over her shoulder as she made her exit, still buttoning up her shirt.

Behind her, she could hear Data finally finding his words. "Shame, shame," he said in a condescending sort of way, the same thing he had told Brand and Andy almost a year ago. Mouth probably deserved it.

Stef paused just beyond the white picket fence and leaned up against it, letting out a long sigh. If that were really the reason he was called 'Mouth,' which she knew very well it wasn't, he definitely merited it.

* * *

_This is my first, and probably only, Goonies fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Anatui_


End file.
